Obesity means that the adipose tissue in human body is too much for various reasons and goes beyond the average level of normal human being. Obesity may affect the health of organism and is an important factor inducing serious diseases and death. In the whole world, there are over 1.6 billion people who suffer from obesity with different degree. Thus, it is necessary for people suffering from obesity to lose body weight and for people who have obesity tendency to control body weight. The investigation of appetite inhibitors attracts much attention and the marketed drugs mainly include: 1) adrenergic drugs, such as amphetamine and norpseudoephedrine; 2) 5-hydroxytryptamine receptor agonist, such as fenfluramine; 3) monoamine reuptake inhibitor, such as sibutramine; 4) other drugs which can reduce appetite, decrease caloric intake, inhibit the synthesis of adipose, increase the metabolic rate and caloric consumption by the central and peripheral pathways, thus decrease the adipose accumulation. Currently, the commercial appetite inhibitor may change the content and distribution of the chemical substance in brain, but the brain may adapt such condition rapidly, so the body weight will reduce rapidly in short term. However, such drugs may induce serious side effects including hypertension, accelerated heart rate, insomnia, hyperaesthesia and thirsty, and will result in dependence. Therefore, it is significant to develop new natural drugs or health products with high efficiency and low toxicity for losing body weight.
Cynanchum is a genus of the Asclepiadaceae family and comprises appropriately 200 plant species which spread in the torrid zone and the temperate zone. In China, there are about 53 Cynanchum species which spread in the whole country. Bai Shou Wu is also referred to as Ge Shan Xiao, Bai He Wu, Bai He Shou Wu, Ge Shan Qiao Shandong He Shou Wu, Taishan He Shou Wu, and the like, which originates from Cynanchum bungei Decne, C. auriculatum Royle ex Wight or C. wilfordii Hemsl. of the Cynanchum genus in the Asclepiadaceae family. The roots of Cynanchum auriculatum have long been used as medicinal and edible plant material with anti-aging effect in Binhai County, Jiangsu Province, China.
Currently, there is no document reporting the use of extract or components of Cynanchum auriculatum for inhibiting appetite and in the development of relative product for losing body weight.